kyaapokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Julius
Julius is an antagonist of Strawberreh's Story. He is the prophesied "cat cloaked in red", which meant not his fur color, but all the blood he has spilled. __TOC__ Appearance Julius has bright orange and red fur with leopard spots on his flank. He has green eyes and a scar that runs down the side of his face and neck. He can transform into a mega form using Tail's power. In this form he has spikes, branches sprouting from his chest, and green smoke coming from his lungs. Personality Julius is a highly competitive, apathetic, and cruel cat. His personality and emotions are extremely unstable, causing him to be unaware and indifferent to his own cruelty. He does not act to please others unless it is beneficial to him, and is inclined to be condescending and brutal. He has little empathy, shown by his act of murdering Scary while feeling no guilt or having no realization of what he had done. He is also obsessive and becomes violent due to his obsessions. ''Strawberreh's Story'' Before the story Julius was born in the early-on Tails Clan, and quickly befriended Scary. Part of their friendship was based off of their competitive natures. They both tried to out-do each other in almost everything. It wasn't a secret that Julius wanted to become the Tails' clan leader with a fiery passion, and Scary did too. They grew up together, slowly getting more and more ambitious. The clan leader at the time, a tom named Splash, saw potential in both of them, but he had his concerns about Julius's aggression and Scary's sly cunning. Julius, attempting to please Splash, took his niece Tawny as a mate. Julius and Scary had started an entire "campaign"- a race to leadership. Throughout the campaign, Scary still saw Julius as a friend, her equal. She told him that she'd have no hard feelings if he became leader, and she meant it truly. Julius, however, didn't return those feelings. He wanted to crush her. And he was getting desperate, because the clan was obviously favoring Scary over him. When the day had almost come for Splash to decide his successor, Julius made a last resort. He woke Scary in the middle of the night and told her that they needed to talk. Confused, Scary follows him, and they stop by a ravine. Julius starts off by telling her that they'd had a good competition, but her run was over; he then shoves her into the ravine, murdering her. Before she falls, Scary manages to leave a ugly scar in Julius's shoulder. Unexpectedly, the entire clan finds out about Julius's murder the next day, and Julius is promptly exiled by Splash. Tawny was revealed to have been carrying Julius's kits, and the she-cat is devastated when her mate leaves in a furious rage. The kits come soon after the exile; four of them, but in punishment for the murder of Scary... three of them are stillborn. Tawny names the only remaining kit Splatter, in grim memory of the blood spilled the night Julius murdered Scary. Splash remains the clan leader, and he also bans Tawny from taking the throne. He chose another successor since Julius and Scary were both gone. Relationships Scary Julius and Scary were denmates and childhood friends. Their friendship was almost solely based on rivalry, with both of their personalities constantly clashing - however, they did care for each other. As they grew older and began to find their places in the Clan, Julius's feelings towards Scary changed, and he began to see her as an actual threat. By this point, the Tails Clan was in need of a new leader and Julius and Scary were the most popular choices. Seeing it as a competition, Scary gained popularity among the Clan, while Julius was bent on defeating her at any cost, desperate for power and blinded by greed. Scary had clearly earned the position, and thus, in a moment of desperation and panic, Julius devised a plot to kill her. He carried his plan out by isolating themselves in the forest and suddenly lashing out and murdering her. Once the Clan heard the news about the murder, panic erupted and Julius was quickly found out as the killer, to his horror. He was then banished from the Clan indefinitely, causing his already-fragile mental state to spiral down quickly. He began obsessing over the Dreamworld, where he believed Scary's spirit had gone, and became bent on finding her and killing her repeatedly for what, he believed, she had done to him. Nearing his own death, Julius discovered a Dreamworld portal, where he lied in wait for Scary to find him. Eventually Scary did come, planning to rid of him, but not anticipating what would happen next - Julius would kill her once again and steal her body, therefore impersonating himself as the Dreamworld Queen. Once in Scary's body, Julius's true identity was hidden and he began to wreak havoc on the Dreamworld. When his true identity was revealed by Strawberreh, however, he rid of Scary's body and began ranting about the Queen had ruined his life and he wanted to kill her over and over again, showing his mental instability and obsessive hatred towards Scary. Tawny Julius took Tawny as a mate in order to please her father, Splash, who was clan leader at the time. While Tawny truly loved Julius, he did not feel the same, and saw her as a pawn. When Julius is exiled from the Tails, he shows no remorse at leaving his mate and his unborn kits and Tawny is devastated. Tawny and Scary later bond over their mutual experiences with Julius. Due to her misfortune, Tawny no longer has the will to keep living, and she realizes that she had developed hatred for Julius. Taking her into the Dreamworld, Scary offers her a position in her Undead Army, which Tawny accepts. When Julius impersonates Scary, Tawny has no memory of him and cannot tell the difference. Julius still does not care for Tawny in the slightest and simply sees her as his slave soldier. Gallery Julius.png|Reference julius1.png julius_is_salty_by_trunswicked-d9ao6qy.png Strawberreh s story not afraid by trunswicked-da8c9e8.png|Victory and Strawberreh face off against Julius monster.png|Strawberreh and The Nightmare humanjulius.png|Sketch of (human) Nightmare Crack shipping2.png|Julius X Kaulea Juliuskaulea.png|Julius and Kaulea ship3.png|Kaulea X Julius Trivia *Julius was named after Julius Caesar. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Ancient Tails Category:Deceased Category:The Dreamworld